To Try and Try Again
by Shoujo Kakumei Rena
Summary: "Beautiful, intelligent, kind...he saw her as perfection. He loved her deeply, and all he wanted was for her to feel the same for him." FiroxEnnis. R&R please!


The first time he had tried to tell her he loved her, he did not get much of a response. Ennis merely stared out the window of Firo's apartment, in which she had been staying, and did not shift her gaze. She watched the lights flickering on the streets of manhattan in the darkness of night, her maroon eyes portraying what was almost sadness. Firo cleared his throat, regretting what he'd done.

"I'm sorry Ennis," he told her softly. "I shoulda kept my mouth shut."

"It's alright," Ennis replied, turningn away from the window to face him. She stayed still a moment, wondering if she should say what she was thinking.

"I'm the one who should apologize to you." she murmured.

"Why d'ya say that?" Firo asked, his words laced with confusion and surprise.

"Because I don't understand your feelings for me yet, I suppose. I want to understand, though. Just, please, give me some time. I promise I will try."

Firo laughed softly at her.

"That's nothin' ta be apologizin' for." He told her. "You'll understand eventually. I'm sure of it."

Ennis thanked him quietly, and that was that.

The second time he tried to tell her, a year had passed since his first attempt. Ennis was seated on a couch in their living room, drinking coffee. Firo had been watching her for a short while, hoping she would not notice, and she had not yet.

"Firo?"

Or so he had thought.

"What's up, Ennis?" He asked casually, trying to cover for having been staring.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?" she replied. "I noticed you had been looking at me for some time."

Firo blushed slightly at her comment, but he could not help but stare at the woman in front of him. She was beautiful. That was what he would say to Maiza and the other Camorrista at the Alveare whenever they asked. "Beautiful, intelligent, kind..." He saw her as perfection. He loved her madly, and all he wanted was for her to feel the same for him. And he was prepared to wait as long as he had to for that day.

"I just..." he started, but then trailed off.

"Yes?" she said, bidding him conntinue.

"...I love you Ennis. That's all."

At that, she froze. She looked down for only a split second, then returned her gaze to Firo.

"How can you love someone such as me? How can you love someone who is half a person?"

Firo noticed that there was the faintest hint of sadness resonating from her words. Her voice shook a bit as she spoke, and her maroon eyes sparkled with tears not yet fallen. Firo rose from his recliner across the room and walked to her, holding out his hand. Ennis placed her hand in his, and he pulled her from the couch and into his arms.

"You couldn't only be half," he told her under his breath. "You got emotions like any whole person. An' ya question people like any whole person would."

"Only some emotions." she retorted.

"Because ya gotta learn." Firop told her. "We all did at one point."

"Maiza, Isaac, Miria... Them as well?"

"Yep."

"Even you?"

"Even me."

She rested her head on his chest, taking in the warmth his arms supplied her with.

"I'm sorry, Firo. I'm trying."

"I know."

"I want to understand."

"I know ya do. Don' worry 'bout it."

He kissed the top of her head silently, and she did not move from his embrace.

The third time he told her was a long time later. Czeslaw had been living with them, and after his arrival, it had become difficult to be alone with her. She was always taking care of the boy, who used his small stature as an advantage, while Firo had been given more jobs from Don Maritllo, considering his newly obtained immortality. Every moment in-between was occupied by sleep.

Ennis had finally grown tired of not being able to spend time with Firo. She still him frequently, of course, but she no longer got to see the side of him that he only revealed to her, and this displeased her. She reminisced often, remembering the time he had first asked her to live with him, and when he had told her he thought she was beautiful those five years ago, right after they had met.

Then she remembered when he had first said to her that he loved her. Such a feeling of joy had risen within her, though she could not explain why. Her heart raced at the thought of his embrace. He was so kind and gentle towards her. She kept telling him she was trying to understand his feelings for her. For five years she had been trying. Perhaps she was not trying hard enough?

"Ennis? You okay?"

His voice broke through her thoughts, and she realized she had been staring blankly out the window. She turned to face Firo, who was staring at her with confusion written on his face.

"Yes, I'm fine." she answered.

"You sure?" he asked, running his fingers through his light-brown hair.

Ennis nodded.

Firo donned his signature olive-green fedora, the same one Maiza had bought for him on the day of his promotion within the Camorra.

"You're leaving." she did not ask. She already knew.

"Yeah," he answered simply. "Just a simple heist, though. Nothing dangerous. Besides, s'not like I can die."

He grinned to himself at that last part. Immortality was definitely a perk in his line of work.

"True," Ennis said, turning to him. "But there are other dangers. Like prison."

Firo really looked at her now, and he realized she was actually afraid for him. He sighed.

"Enn, you really worried 'bout that?"

Ennis looked away, embarassed.

"Of course not." she muttured.

"That means 'yes'." came Czeslaw's voice from the kitchen. Ennis' face became hot then. Was she blushing at such a tiny comment? She was confusing even herself now.

Firo shooed Czeslaw away, then placed his hand on Ennis' bony shoulders.

"Hey, don' you worry one bit." he told her reassuringly. "I'll be home. I always am."

He smiled at her as genuinely s he could, lifting her chin with his thumb and index finger. He had to come home, no matter what the danger, and she was his motivation. She was the only person that mattered to him now. He never wanted her to be sad. He wanted her to smile and be happy all the time. He made a silent oath to himself that he would make that idea a reality. He bent down and kissed her forehead, then pulled away fromk her reluctantly, knowing it was time for him to leave.

"I love you, Ennis," he whispered. "I'll see you tonight."

Ennis watched him as he left, stepping off of the front steps and into a black car parked down the street from their home. She placed her fingertips on her forehead where he had kissed her, and then she sighed and dropped her hand to her side.

Years passed, and Ennios' grasp on emotions and meanings had become stronger. She now knew on her heart that Firo was a part of her. Not because he had eaten her former master, Szilard, and was now her "master", but because she had chosen to. Because she loved him, and she wanted to stay by his side always. She could not envision a world without him gazing at her with his chocolate-brown eyes, or hearing him say "g'mornin'" pr "g'night" with his New Yorker accent like he always did. Through everything good and bad that woukd happen, she wished to stand by him. But how could she tell him?

Czeslaw and Firo were downstairs, playing chess. Firo had told Czes that he did not care for the game, but Czes had insisted, so he went along with it.

"C'mon Czes, we gotta stop!" he exclaimed. "I lost every game so far!"

"Stay positive! You might win the next one. Who knows?"

This was the scene Ennis had encountered that night. A grown man losing a game of chess to a small boy. Or so it would seem to the naked eye. She smiled and laughed softly to herself, which caused Firo to turn abruptly to face her.

"Ennis, ya wanna try an' beat this brat? I bet ya could, since ya so smart!"

Ennis blushed a bit.

"I'm not that smart. Czes has 200 years of ezperience on the both of us."

"Heh, I s'pose ya got a point there."

The two stared at each other a moment, and Czes realized he was intruding and stood.

"I'm gonna go buy some milk," he stuttered. "We're, uh, all out."

Czes darted past Ennis and out the front door. Firo sighed, then rose as soon as he heard the front door slam shut behind the boy. He walked towards the object of his affections, running his hand through his hair.

"Ennis, is somethin' the matter?" he asked. "You look kinda... I dunno, troubled?"

"I suppose you could say that." she answered softly.

"Well c'mon. You can tell me."

Ennis looked away, wondering how she would explain. She thoughtthrough the different scenarios from beginning to end, and finally, she had it.

"Firo," she started, regaining his full attention. "I think I finally understand you."

"Whaddya mean?"

"All those times you told me you loved me. I think I understand."

"Ennis! Really?" Firo exclaimed excitedly. "That's amazin'!"

She gave a slight smile. He was happy. Ecstatic, even. And that made her feel the same. Now came the difficult part.

"There is something more, if you'll listen."

Firo became quiet then, and stayed patient, allowing her to speak.

"G'head. Speak ya mind."he said, smiling. Ennis closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and began.

"Firo, I'm...artificial. I was created to have no real feelings. But that one alchemist...his feelings became a part of me. It took a long time, but i understand all these feelings now. And I know that I care about all of our friends. But you...you were a bit more difficult to place. When I met you, I disliked you, but only because Szilard made it so. When you saved my life, I respected you and your kindness. When we began living together, I saw you as my closest friend. And now...now, I think I love you, too."

Firo was lost for words. This girl that stood before him, with her maroon eyes and hair and her business attire, was the woman he loved, and she loved him. Nothing could have made him happier. He had waited almost ten long years, and he wanted to spend the rest of his eternity with her.

"Ennis, you have no idea how happy the maakes me." he told her, his tone serious, but gentle. He brushed her cheek with his thumb, the palm of his hand on her jaw. "It's so amazin' a feelin'."

Ennis placed her hand upon his.

"I want to be near you always." she said, staring lovingly into Firo's eyes. "I could never be without you."

Firo grinned his widest grin upon hearing this. She truly loved him! Now, it was his turn.

"Enn, I wanna tell ya somethin' now."

Ennis nodded, and Firo took both her hands in his.

"For the longest time, I've loved ya, Ennis. When I first met ya, I knew ya had to be mine, an' I'd do anythin' to make that happen. An' now that I have, there's one thing left ta do."

He cleared his throat, considering the consquences of the actions he was about to commit. What if she rejected him? No. She couldn't. She loved him now, so he decided to take the risk.

"I know it's kinda informal, but ya know how when ya usually introduce yourself, ya say ya have no surname?"

Ennis nodded cautiously.

"Well, how'dya like ta have one?"

"That would be nice," Ennis said, thinking it over. "But Firo, whose name would I take?"

"Well," Firo started, hesitating. "How 'bout mine?"

This made Ennis more confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I want ya to marry me, Ennis."

Ennis could hardly find the right words to say to him. She was so surprised and flustered and excited all at once.

"You would take me as your wife?" she asked, surprised. "Even knowing I'm not a real woman, even knowing my flaws, you want me to marry you?"

"Absolutely!" Firo answered joyfully. "You _are_ real, Ennis. Don't you go sayin' you ain't. Homunculus or not, ya mean everythin' ta me."

Ennis smiled then. Truly, honestly smiled. That slight curve of her lips then had changed her. Firo realized he may be the only person to see her glow in such a way. She was beautiful, and his resolve in marrying her had strengthened even more after seeing that sight. He got down on one knee, as customary, and continued.

"So whaddya say? Will ya marry me, Ennis?"

Ennis looked down at the boy, who was still holding her hands and was kneeling before her. She didn't have to think for very long, and she replied sweetly.

"Yes, Firo. I will marry you."

Firo let out an exuberant cheer as he rose, and he stopped short to kiss her lips. Finally, he had gotten from her what he had always wanted. Their kiss lasted a while, until Firo decided he shouldn't overdo what was probably her first kiss. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist, then bent down and rested his forehead upon hers. Ennis looked lovingly at her new fiancee, and he did the same.

"Ennis Prochainezo," Firo said softly. "Got a nice ring to it, huh?

(A/N) So this is my first fic. Please R&R! I'd like to hear your constructive criticism! Also, I know there are parts that're kind of abrupt or too short. I hope it wasn't to rough! Thanks in advance!


End file.
